Will You Wait For Me?
by yure-chan
Summary: When Death comes into the picture of a beautiful love,what would Rukawa do to be reunited with his love one? A RuHana song fic. Slight SenRu.R&R please!


Will You Wait For Me?  
  
Author: Yureko Fujikawa  
  
Status: Finished  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Angst, Shonen-ai, One-shot songfic  
  
Song: Will You Wait For Me by Kavana  
  
Pairings: RuHanaRu, Slight SenRu  
  
Characters: Rukawa, Sakuragi, Sendoh, Koshino  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. I'm only using the characters for entertainment purpose. The song does not belong to me. It is copyright of the music company Kavana belongs to. But this fic does belong to ME!!^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Tell me... What has gone wrong?'  
  
Rukawa closed his eyes as the tears threatened to fall. He swallowed hard.  
  
'It's gone. All over. Isn't it? Hana? I didn't even get to say my final goodbye to you.... You just had to go.... Why can't you even give me a chance to start all over again? Why didn't you give me another chance to learn to appreciate you?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I need to talk with you again,  
  
Why did you go away,  
  
All our time together, just feels like yesterday,  
  
I never thought I'd see,  
  
A single day without you,  
  
You see the things we take for granted we can sometimes lose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was there. The Shohoku team, the Ryonan team, the Shoyo team and the Kainan team. The Sakuragi guntai was there. Haruko was there. There were tears in everyone's eyes as Yohei read his dedication to Sakuragi amidst the tears in his eyes. His voice sounded strangled. But he continued.  
  
"He was a great friend. One who would stand up for his friends in times of needs and never failing to give his best in everything he does......" Rukawa could barely register what Yohei was saying as he began to drown in the pain of a great loss.  
  
'You never wanted me to be sad, right, Hana? You did not want me to grieve for your loss.... But how could I not?'  
  
'I miss you, Hana...... When will I ever get to see your angelic face again?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And if I promise not to feel the pain,  
  
Will I see you again,  
  
Will I see you again?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rukawa saw someone else going up to present another dedication to his beloved Hana-kun. He stood up and walked away. Then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around. Sendoh smiled at him, gripping his shoulder in a comforting gesture.  
  
"Kaede, daijoubu ka?"  
  
Rukawa nodded quietly. Sendoh gave another small smile. He saw the tears, hurt and emptiness behind those blue orbs in his friend's eyes. He handed him a tissue.  
  
"I'm sure Hanamichi would not want you to cry over his death." Sendoh smiled.  
  
"He was the only one I ever cared for."  
  
"I know. And I'm sure he knows too. Be strong for him, Kaede." Sendoh ignored the pain in his heart and planted a gentle kiss on Rukawa's cheek.  
  
Rukawa sighed deeply.  
  
'How can I be strong when I lost the only reason for my living? The only reason I smiled and laugh? The only reason I ever was happy? And the only reason I cry? Hana....'  
  
"Wait for me, Hana......." Rukawa mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time will pass me by, may be I'll never learn to smile,  
  
But I know I will make it through,  
  
If you wait for me.  
  
And all the tears I cry,  
  
No matter how I try.  
  
They will never bring you home to me,  
  
So won't you wait for me in heaven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sendoh sat quietly beside his friend long after everyone was gone. Only a few Shohoku players, Fujima, Hanagata and Koshino stayed behind.  
  
"I've let him down, Akira." Rukawa said bitterly. Sendoh gave him a reassuring hug.  
  
"I never appreciated him. All he done for me. All I wanted was for him to understand me more. I never learn to understand him." Rukawa was speaking incoherently. Sendoh was getting worried.  
  
"You are getting pretty chatty, aren't you?" Sendoh tried to joke, all the while trying to soothe down his tensed up friend. He definitely did not like this new chatty Rukawa.  
  
"I've let him down, Akira...... I wasn't even there when he needed me right at the end. I'm sorry, Hana........"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you remember how it was,  
  
when we never seemed to care?  
  
Days went by so quickly,  
  
Cos I thought you'd always be there. It's hard to let you go,  
  
though I know that I must try.  
  
I feel like I've been cheated,  
  
cos we never said goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rukawa walked over to where Sakuragi's body laid. The body was placed in an open coffin for all to take a last look at the once genki boy.  
  
'You are still so beautiful. Aren't you, Hana?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And if I promise not to feel this pain,  
  
Will I see you again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback  
  
"Have you ever loved me, Kaede?" Hanamichi looked at his lover, hurt in his eyes.  
  
Rukawa was silent. He wanted to let his koibito know how much he meant to him. But somehow, the words just would not come out.  
  
"Hana..... I......"  
  
"Fine! I understand. Let everything end here today, Kaede. Let our relationship end this very minute." Sakuragi ran out into the night, refusing to let Rukawa finish his sentence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang insistently.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Rukawa-san? We are calling from the Kanagawa General Hospital. We are sorry to bring you such news. Your friend was involved in an accident. We tried our best. But he was sent here too late. Your number was the only one we found on him. But could you please inform his family to claim his body?"  
  
"Which friend?" Rukawa froze.  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi."  
  
Rukawa's mind went blank.  
  
End of flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hana, I'm so sorry.... I never meant to hurt you or leave you alone. I've been trying to tell you how much I love you. But it's all too late now..."  
  
Rukawa knelt down beside the coffin, defeated. For the first time in his life, he allowed the tears to flow freely, grieving for the loss of his love one.  
  
"If it wasn't for me, you would not have died."  
  
"Hana, I would not let you down again........"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time will pass me by, may be I'll never learn to smile,  
  
But I know I will make it through,  
  
if you wait for me.  
  
And all the tears I cry,  
  
no matter how I try.  
  
They will never bring you home to me,  
  
so won't you wait for me in heaven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rukawa traced his fingers on the outline of his lover's face for the last time, silently admiring him. He held the icy cold hands belonging to Sakuragi and kissed the back of his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And I miss you so,  
  
and I need to know,  
  
Will you wait for me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He leaned forward and gave Sakuragi one chaste kiss on his forehead, then moving down to his lips, slowly deepening the kiss, and savoring him for one last time.  
  
"Wait for me, Hana....." Rukawa finally gave a small smile. One that was reserved for his koibito. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small blade.  
  
"I will not leave you alone again, Hana..... Never....." Slowly, he lifted the blade to his throat.  
  
'In a minute, it will all be over...... And I will be able to see you again, Hana.....'  
  
In one swift movement, Rukawa slit his throat. His hold on Sakuragi's hand slackens as he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Kaede!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time will pass me by, may be I'll never learn to smile,  
  
But I know I will make it through,  
  
if you wait for me.  
  
And all the tears I cry,  
  
no matter how I try.  
  
They will never bring you home to me,  
  
so won't you wait for me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sendoh jolted awake.  
  
"Chikuso! How could I have fallen asleep?" Sendoh silently cursed himself. He noticed Rukawa missing and started to panic. He ran to all the possible places in search of him.  
  
"Kami-sama let nothing happen to Kaede." Sendoh muttered.  
  
After a futile search, Sendoh was getting impatient. He tried to recall where Rukawa could most possibly be.  
  
"Damn it! Unless he's really there?" Sendoh gulped. He dashed off to the place where Sakuragi's body was placed.  
  
As he entered the place, he saw a silhouette standing next to Sakuragi's body. He pushed aside the curtains that was hiding the coffin from view and was just in time to see Rukawa slit his throat.  
  
"Kaede!!" Sendoh ran up to where his friend lay. Rukawa's breath was faltering.  
  
"Kaede! Hang on! I'll get the ambulance." Sendoh fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone. But Rukawa held his hand.  
  
"Lay me beside Hana-kun after I die......" Rukawa fought for breath.  
  
"Kaede....."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Akira." Rukawa closed his eyes in everlasting rest. Sendoh bowed his head in defeat. He has lost two of his best friends to Death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sendoh?" Koshino walked to his friend's side. Sendoh was laid the flowers down by the tombs of the two once great basketball players. A solitude tear rolled down his eyes.  
  
"He was a great friend. A quiet companion. He was the only one who understood me." Sendoh said quietly. Koshino was silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time will pass me by, may be I'll never learn to smile,  
  
But I know I will make it through,  
  
if you wait for me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From his pocket, Sendoh took out something. A single white rose. He placed it at Rukawa's tomb. Tucking his hands into his jacket pocket, he turned and walked off.  
  
Koshino remained rooted to the ground when he saw the white rose. He never realized it before. But now he understood why Sendoh goes to great lengths just to get close to the Ice Prince. Why Sendoh was willing to do everything for Rukawa even to the extend of lending him a shoulder to cry on when Rukawa was grieving for the one he love. Yet Rukawa never realized it.  
  
Koshino knew because he know what the single white rose means.  
  
Unrequited love.  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: My first ever angst fic. Ack! I hate it when I have to separate Hana and Kaede. No flames please!! I don't exactly know what a single white rose means. But my friend told me it means unrequited love. How true it is, I don't know. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed the fic. 


End file.
